rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fall/@comment-27363338-20151214181556/@comment-98.127.249.223-20151215063114
personally I think that your right that Neo's semblece is more along the lines of teleportation/transportation however I disagree with the Emerald part, personally I think that the one that caused Yang to hallucinate was Murcury, if you watch the episode very closely you can see that right as Yang uses her semblece to blow back Murcury's attack with flames she punches him, when that happens his body gives off the same ice like smoke that his bullets do, now why that is importaint deals with the bullets themselves, his attacks all give off the same ice like smoke and since his first fight with coco he has used the same attack, he spins while fireing his attacks to get the attack to circle the opponent, but why? it's clear that he can control the attack and turn his bullets into locked on missles, so why not just have them attack from the start and add more at the same rate it would be harder to evade, why have them slowly circle your enemy giveing them the oppertunity to escape, well the answer is simple, he is coating his enemies with the dust that his attacks are giveing off, the dust acts as a hallucinogen giveing those that are affected by it hallucinations and allowing Murcury to control their actions while showing them what he wants them to see, he thought he had won when he hit Yang before she went crazy but all of the flames her body were covered in undid the effect of his powder and increased her strangth, my guess is that he realized this fact and when she punched him he coated himself with the dust so that when she made contact she got covered in the dust. now for emerald, did anyone else notice that she wasnt at the battle, she is usually where ever Murcury is at, after all they are partners, but for the first time she wasn't around, even when they weren't fighting they were usually together, but she wasn't there this time, I personally think that her semblece is that she can make herself identical to another person for a time, in this case I think she is impersonateing Pyrrha after all Pyrrha for the first 2 volumes dispised the fact that she was different than anyone else and she wanted to be normal, besides she isn't the type of person to be over joyed by getting some ultimate power, but she jumped at the oppertunity to get the Fall power "as long as it's for the world" the old Pyrrha wouldn't have done that, the old Pyrrha would have asked something along the lines of isn't there anyone else, Pyrrha is timid, she was overjoyed when she found out she wasn't the leader of her team, it just isn't in her character to jump at that power like that, she is happy with her power, my closeing argument is that she isn't displaying any of her previous manurisums, even her smile, Pyrrha has two types of smiles her overjoyed wide eyed smile she had when finding out she wasn't choosen as leader, and her embarressed smile that she closes her eyes durring, she smiled more like Emerald in this episode, she is even talking a little strangly and when asked personal questions she kept stuttering like she honnestly didn't know the answer and was trying to come up with something really quick, and when told that a fairy tale was real her reaction was oh, really? not what are you talking about you crazy old drunk men like it should have been, finally the only time she hesitated to take the powers of Fall was when she was told that she could dissapear forever, she was eager to take it up until that point even pushy for it "as long as it was for the world".......